Lost Love and False Hopes
by Kade27
Summary: Atem had a wife that looks strangly like Joey's sister. Shes brought to the present day where she struggles to come to terms with the changes ruining her life. More Inside
1. Chapter 1

So here is a story based off another concept I previously started to write about. But I think this once is better.

Serenity is Atem's wife of the past. She has been brought to the present when the evil has ended. She soon realizes nothing will ever be the same and struggles with day to day challenges within her. I hope ya'll guys give it a chance and like it. Please RR

(Intro)

So here I lay, in the bedroom of my dear friend Ishizu. Here I live with no place else to go. Once all the evil was stopped by Yugi Moto I was brought to the present day to keep watch over the Pharaoh, Atem, and make sure no harm came to him. Sadly, he only remembers parts of me but not enough to bring back the love we once had. So I live here in this world with nothing I once had. No more friends, no more power, and no more love. I was once the queen of Egypt alongside Atem, but now I am just Serenity. The auburn-haired high school girl that must attend school with the people Atem calls "friends." I share looks with the girl named Shizuka, ironically our names mean the same thing, who is little sister of Joey Wheeler. But I am much older and my features are more matured. Thankfully she does not live in this city so I do not have to worry about people confusing me for her.

So here I lay in a bed in the room in the house of Ishizu Ishtar. She is all I have in this world but I know it won't last forever. Here I lay alone, dreading tomorrow. The tomorrow filled with loneliness and depression.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity walked into her English class and sat down in her usual spot. The teachers' desk was in the front middle of the room. Half the students' desks were facing the side of the room with the door and the other desks that were facing the windows. Basically, half the class always faced the other half. Unfortunately for Serenity the seating was assigned and she sat directly across from the "gang": Tea, Yami, Yugi Joey, Tristan and Duke. Day after day she sat and listened as they talked about their daily routine but never once making any notion to her existence, even though they were all present when Ishizu explained to the Pharaoh who she was.

Occasionally Yami would try to make conversation but then notice how disinterested Serenity was. Nobody ever really knew it was the pain inside that kept her from connecting with them.

"Serenity?"

"Serenity?"

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person trying to get her attention.

Serenity looked up in time to catch Yami's gaze before he turned away with a blush. She then realized the blonde girl next to her was the one trying to get her attention.

"Yes Molly? I'm sorry I was thinking"

"Oh, it's alright. I was wondering what you were doing today? I was wondering if you'd like to come have lunch with me afterschool."

Molly was around Serenity's height. Same body frame but instead she had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. It was straight down with a big blue bow in the middle. Serenity believed Molly to be simple stunning but did not compare herself to her. Serenity knew she was beautiful with her creamy skin, long auburn hair, thing figure but with the breasts of a model, they were big but not too big for her body. Her big eyes shined with magnificent green eyes and she had the perfect nose for her clear face. Along with her rosy cheeks there was nothing from stopping Serenity from snagging any guy she wanted. Except maybe a forgotten memory and a group of friends that were not accepting of her.

"Umm sure, where?" serenity answered with uncertainty

"I don't know. Maybe this Italian place my brother took me to the other night. Maybe while we are there we can pick up some hot guys."

Serenity chuckled and was about to answer before Molly busted out yelling

"WAIT!!!!!!! ITS FRIDAY…LETS GO TO THE CLUB AND PICK UP SOME EXTREMLY HOT GUYS…AND I JUST KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Serenity blushed as she noticed the whole class had their eyes of them. Everyone knew Molly had a track record of guys she slept with and figured that Serenity did too. After all, she was the mysterious new girl with the school slut as an only friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters. Or Sailor moon

Note: I say Sailor Moon because if you want a visual of Molly think of Mina.

(start)

Serenity walked out of school and into the crisp autumn air. It was early September and the trees had already begun to change. She watched as the rest of the kids walking outside meet up with their groups of friends. She sighed as she began walking down the steps and on her journey home.

"Serenity?" called out a voice. She didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was.

She waited as Yugi caught up to her before responding with a flash of her rare smiles.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if we could walk together?" he asked.

Serenity looked around and realized his friends were nowhere to be found. "Where's your friends Yugi?"

"They wanted to go see some new movie that's coming out. I guess they wanted to be the first ones there and went as soon as the bell rang. I didn't. And I don't mean to intrude. I just figured you might have wanted some company."

Serenity met his gaze and flashed another one of her smiles. "That would be fine. Ishizu is out of town anyway so it's not like there is anybody to go home too."

"Would you like to go get some coffee or ice cream or something? It seems to just be me and you for a while."

"Sure, just lead the way…" Serenity answered but was stopped short by Yugi grabbing her hand while he took off into a sprint"

(Scene Change)

As they walked into the Game Shop with ice creams in hand, Yugi looked at Serenity amazed by how much he could make her smile and laugh at the smallest things. He could sense that she was truly a good person with warmth he hadn't felt by anyone else. The smallest smile filled him up with content, but at the same time it hurt to know that his "gang" shunned her out. It had only been a month since her existence was known but surely that was enough time to get to know her.

"Hey Yugi, I don't think anybody is home" Serenity stated as the pair walked in to a darkened house.

"My grandpa should be here somewhere"

Just as Yugi said that a short man with grey hair walked from downstairs.

"THE QUEEN!" Mr. Moto shouted as he rushed over to Serenity.

Serenity turned a bright red as Yugi began laughing. "Please don't call me that" she said in a near whispher.

" I'm sorry. I truly am. It's just that I never actually learned the identity of your name. All of the tablets I depicted mentioned you as the queen but did not give specific details. Plus, that's what the others refer to you as when they speak to the pharaoh" he said apologetically.

Another smile spread across her face followed by a chuckle as she stuck her hand out to be shaken by his. Not only did he take her hand but he bowed in the process.

"My name is Serenity, and you really don't have to do that. Here I am just…..just Serenity."

For the next couple of hours the three sat at the kitchen table eating berries and talking about the different topics that came up. When Grandpa went to go for a walk the remaining pair made their way up to Yugis room.

Serenity sat on the bed and tugged at the blue pleated uniform skirt. Yugi took a seat next to her.

"So, the pharaoh is an amazing dueler. Are you as well?" he asked.

Serenity looked out the window outside, seemingly avoiding his question. " It's dark out" she said befpre looking at the clock across the room. It read 11:30pm. " I should be getting home."

Yugi was perplexed by the sudden change in her attitude and the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if offended you. It's just that I wondered what happened between you two that caused this distance." His eyes lowered to his hands that were folded on his lap. " But I should have known better than to ask. That is your business and I had no right"

Suddenly he jumped when he felt her hand on his. " It is alright. I know that many of you are curious. Ishizu is too. And truth be told, I do not know what happened but it started way before my introduction and as far as I can remember the drift came before the evil in Egypt successfully accomplished their mission. And as for me being a duelist. No, I'm a sorry one."

Their eyes met just as two more people walked in through the open door.

(scene change)

Yami and Tea watched the sweet exchange between the couple on the bed. Yami's eyebrows furrowed with frustration and a tinge of jealousy. Tea simply stood at the doorway wide eyed.

Yugi took notice of the pharaoh look and turned red with embarrassment. Serenity watched the exchange of glances between all three and stood up.

" Thank you Yugi for today. It was very kind of you and your grandpa to spend so much time with me. But it is late and I should probably be getting home."

"Wait! Aren't you home alone? Wouldn't you like for me to keep you company?"

Serenity turned from the doorway to face Yugi who stood up and was making is way towards her.

" No I will be fine." She replied with concern in her voice.

Yami stood in between the two and turned his back towards Yugi making sure he wouldn't be able to pass. "I will stay with her."

(scene change)

" You didn't need to come with me" Serenity told the pharaoh as they walked through the park and made their way to Ishizus house.

The wind picked up causing the trees to rustle. Yami watched as the wind also caused her skirt and hair to slightly blow around her.

" I wasn't going to let you stay alone. For one its already past midnight and the only people out are the ones with bad intentions. And since we have a few days off from school it means that you will be alone with. If somebody find out that here is no one in the house besides you then it makes you vulnerable."

" You know I'm perfectly capable of watching myself. I don't fully believe that you do not have all of your memories. And even if it is true then I'm sure you at least remember that."

Yami grabbed her arm as he heard a scream coming from inside the trees. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he heard footsteps coming closer to them.

Serenity screamed as a tall figure suddenly rushed out of the bushes and bumped into them knocking bother her and the pharaoh onto the ground.

" Oh my gosh guys im so sorry." The figure called out.

Serenity felt two arms grab her and lift her back on her feet. She pushed away before realizing it was the pharaoh who had helped her and it was Duke Devlin that was standing in front of them.

" Im so sorry guys. I locked my keys in my car so I had to walk home. I decided to take a shortcut through the trees and then….then I kinda scared myself" Duke explained.

After a chick conversation between Yami and Duke, he was on his way back to his nearby house.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked.

" Ya, I'm fine. I didn't hit the ground that hard"

As the two began walking Serenity felt him put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

" You know I'll be ok right? You can take my word for it. I don't need to be protected" she said as she pushed his arm off.

He turned his head to look at her.

" For somebody who is so sure, you sure did scream pretty loud" he said with a chuckle and a smirk as they continued walking.

(scene change)

Note: so I know its been a while but I finally got my school schedule down. ;) plus I finally have a good idea for this! Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh =(

***************************************Start*************

"You look so sad" said a small girl with wild brown hair and cerulean eyes.

The small wand in her hand was risen up in the air as if she was planning something. Behind her the castle stood looking magnificent in the sunset.

"I'm ok Mana" replied the queen.

Mana watched Serenity's eyes tear up slightly before she turned her attention to an approaching figure.

"The pharaoh has been looking for you. "

"Oh really. For what?"

"My queen it is dinner and you haven't eaten with us in a while. We are worried."

Serenity's gaze shifted when the pharaoh approached. She watched the sun continue to set behind the palace.

"Serenity. Please join us for dinner" he proceeded to say as she shifted her attention back to him.

"I'm not hungry. You all go ahead."

"Serenity…."

"I'll be fine. If anything I'm just tired"

Atem watched the shadows dance across the court and the glossy look in her eyes as tears began to form.

"Please, if you do not wish to join us then at least have something sent to you while you rest. It has been days since the last time I've seen you eat and I'm worried. All the turmoil has to be taking a toll on your body. Don't make it worse. "

"I will be ok." Serenity responded as she locked eyes with her husband "I will be ok…" saying as she began to walk off.

Mana watched the pain in the pharaoh eyes as he watched his wife walk away back towards the castle.

******************************…..*************************************

"HEY GUYS! Guess what? I got tickets to the game on Friday night" proclaimed an excited Ryou.

"Would you guys like to go? They are sidelines for up to ten people"

It was lunch time and the gang were all sitting in the court yard underneath a tree not too far from the building.

Everyone gave him the promise of checking their schedule and making sure they were available.

Tea placed a hand on the pharaoh's shoulder, "Are you going to go?"

"I don't think so. I was actually thinking about taking Serenity out to dinner. We didn't talk much while Ishizu was away but I think I made some progress."

A small smile appeared on Tea's, "oh that's too bad, and I was hoping we could go together."

"Maybe next time" he replied with an added smile.

"Have you seen her lately?" Yugi asked, "It's like the moment class ends she disappears and I never see her at lunch"

Yami shot him back a serious look but did not answer his question.

"Yami, I'm sorry. It's been two weeks and you're still mad at me. Nothing happened in the room….. I swear. " Yugi replied as an attempt to defend himself and end the tension between the two.

With a sigh from the jealous king, Yugi finally got a reply, "Yes Yugi I know. It just upset me how she could easily speak to you but when it comes to me she won't…she won't talk to me. Something is bothering her and more so when I am around. But with you all is well."

Yugi rarely had seen the look of disappointment in the pharaoh's face but lately it was becoming a natural thing. Even while he fought to save his friends from the evil that plagues him, Yami always had a look of determination. So why was this girl causing him so much pain?

_Is there something he is hiding as well? When he got his memories back he shared many tales with us. But he kept her a secret until Ishizu introduced us. I know he had regained ALL of his memories. I need t find what's hiding beneath the surface._

_***********************…**********************************************_

Serenity smiled as watched the pharaoh picking himself off the ground after running into a small tree planted downtown. She had felt his eyes on her and was hoping for a relief. Luckily she got it to his misfortune. She did have to admit though it was a casual and nice dinner. They had ended up going to get sushi at a small but nicely decorated place in the middle of the city.

Yami chuckled at her smile. It was one he hadn't seen in such a long time and even thought it was brief it brought such relief to his heart.

"So, how does it feel to be seventeen for over five-thousand year?" he asked to kick up a conversation

"I personally don't mind. I was asleep for all that time. It's like I went from that last moment in Egypt to being awakened and being sent to you. It was as if I simply fell asleep. It didn't feel like an eternity had past"

Suddenly his look was another one of disappointment, "and what was that last moment?"

Serenity stopped in her tracks and stared at the man in front of her. "We need to go. I feel something bad…" she began to say before she was cut off by a blast that knocked the both of them into the concrete of the building besides them.

"Pharaoh!" she called out hoping he was okay and searching for him through the smoke.

"I'm right here" he called out from behind her.

She felt him behind her as another blast shook them but was not strong enough to knock them back down.

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU PHAROAH" shouted a voice within the smoke.

A tall man with burning red eyes and blonde wavy hair appeared in front of the pharaoh. "Who are you" asked Yami with a tone of anger in his voice.

"My name is Zuki, my master sent me to destroy you!"

Serenity stepped in between the two and threw her arm into the air. Suddenly a staff with a toll similar to a scythe, but doubt sided, fell out of the sky and into her hand.

"You have to get through me before you can even think about him" she warned.

"Serenity!" Yami shouted from behind her.

"Pharaoh, it is my job to protect you. Not the other way around…."

"SO BE IT!" the voice shouted as another blast formed and headed straight for Serenity.

Yami watched as she deflected the attack but barely missing the man who tried to hit them. As the battle continued and she held her ground, he noticed that with each maneuver she seemed to lose energy. Even though Zuki was also losing his handle over the battle, Serenity was the one slipping faster.

Suddenly Yami was caught off guard as a blast hit Serenity directly and sent her flying into him. He landed on the ground with Serenity directly on top of him. He moved onto his knees and held her in his arms. Her breathing was heavy and she barely moved in his arms. "Serenity you don't have to fight for me. Let's just run while he's not looking. Please, listen to me" he pleaded as she started to squirm. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as she continued to move.

"I have to. It's my job to protect you" she said in a near whisper.

"No you don't. You're my wife…if anything I should protect you. You should be protected"

Serenity could feel his face move close to hers.

"Awww how loving, but it's not enough to make me stop. If I were you I would start my goodbyes" Zuki said as he began another blast from the rod he had.

Serenity tried her best to stand up but was being held back by the pharaoh. Truth be told she more than likely wouldn't be able to stand on her own anyhow.

Yami watched as the blast headed towards them. He looked at the bruises, cuts, and dirt on Serenity's face before giving her a kiss of the cheek. Tears fell from her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak to him, "I failed, I'm so sorry."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" was all that came from Zuki.

"WAIT! WHAT? NO! WHATS GOING ON?" was followed as a bright light encircled the pair on the floor.

Zuki took notice of the millennium eye glowing on the head of the pharaoh before the blast hit. Suddenly the blast was sent back, being deflected off the light that surrounded them.

Yami heard Zuki scream as he was the one hit by the blast. The smoke settled and what Yami saw next astounded him. In the middle of the sidewalk lay the body of their attacker. That amazed him the most was the fact that it slowly started disappearing. He had seen it happen before. The body turned into light particles that filled the air until they faded away. Except these were dark, they weren't the warm ones he once saw before. This time he didn't care what happened to those particles.

He squeezed harder on Serenity's limp body before picking her up and carrying away, "Serenity, you didn't fail."

*********************************END**************************

So what do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
